


I'm Yelling Timber

by engensi



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Comfort, Comforting Derek, Drabble, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Isaac Lahey & Scott McCall Friendship, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Oblivious Derek, POV Derek Hale, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Rescue, Scent Marking, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Short One Shot, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad at Feelings, Tumblr Prompt, theyre all goofballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engensi/pseuds/engensi
Summary: "Stiles, what the hell are you doing in a tree?""Oh you know, just hanging out."





	I'm Yelling Timber

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! i hope yall like this!! i havent written anything but school essays since (no joke) 2010 so pls be nice to me
> 
> [Prompt:](https://bitsofrandomprompts.tumblr.com/post/172325235369/prompt-list-1) “They dared me to climb to the top of this tree…I’m stuck, please help.”
> 
> not beta read so all mistakes are mine!

The scene Derek pulled up to was one that immediately gave him a headache.

Scott and Isaac, those two dumbasses, were rolling around on the grass, laughing their heads off. They were dirty and kept bumping into each other, only enhancing their guffawing by egging the other on. Derek could hear it echoing in the surrounding forest even from inside the car.

The object of their amusement was still unknown to him, seeing as there was nothing in the immediate area. Well, not counting the Jeep, parked at the edge of the small clearing.

Or the large solitary oak tree that sat only a few paces from were the two teenagers were choking on their giggles.

Derek sighed loudly, the sound swallowed by the close quarters of the Camaro. Pinching the bridge of his nose did nothing to stave off the oncoming migraine, but what else was he going to do?

The two young werewolves perked up when they heard the car door slam shut. Isaac got to his feet, a goofy smile still on his face, as Scott continued to laze in the dirt, hands behind his head. His own kooky smile beamed up at Derek, who only scowled at them.

His leather jacket creaked as he crossed his arms tightly. “Why did Stiles call me, multiple times, and scream that you two were bullying him?” Derek looked around the small clearing, steadily growing more annoyed. “Where is he, anyway? I assumed he would be here.”

“I’m up here, yo!” The voice belonged, without a doubt, to Stiles, who was still nowhere in sight. A thump and a shake came from the tree near them, however, making a few leaves fall to the ground.

Derek sighed heavily, moving to stand at the base of the oak. He could feel the irritation creeping up on him as he turned his gaze upwards.

There, perched on a thick branch decently far up the trunk, was Stiles. He looked physically fine, the random leaf or twig sticking out of his messy hair, his t-shirt covered in random grass stains. The wide grin on his face was proof that he was fine. The teen even gave Derek a jaunty little wave as they made eye contact, a short snorting laugh filtering down to the werewolf through the leaves. So…

“Stiles, what the hell are you doing in a tree?”

“Oh you know, just hanging out.”

The burgeoning headache was rapidly getting worse. The two cackling idiot behind him weren’t helping, either.

“Yeah, I got that,” Derek growled, scrubbing a hand roughly down the side of his face. “Why am I here again?” He turned his glare back up to the teen, already thoroughly done with the situation.

Stiles’ grin seemed to barely strain under the heat of Derek’s gaze; in fact, it seemed to get even more smartass-y, if possible. “What, we can’t chill with our favorite Alpha? Where’s the fun in that? You know I keep telling you, you need to have a sense of humor! A sense of _adventure!_ ”

Derek prayed to whatever deity would listen to give him the patience not to kill half of his pack. “Stiles, I thought there was an _emergency_ when you called me _seventeen_ _times_. So no, I don’t really want to _chill_ when I would much rather murder three teenagers and flee the country.”

The teen’s smirk quickly turned into a grimace, rubbing the back of his neck in what was probably embarrassment. Scott and Isaac quieted down, finally, when they realised how serious Derek was.

“Listen, man,” Stiles shifted on his branch, a few leaves coming loose from the action. “We’re sorry- _I’m_ sorry. I shouldn’t have worried you like that. It’s just that…”

Derek quirked an eyebrow as he watched the teenager’s cheeks slowly start to turn pink. What would make him blush that quickly?

“I’m stuck!”

“What?”

Stiles crossed his arms, his lower lip pushed out as the two behind Derek snorted with laughter again. “I am _stuck_. Isaac dared me to climb as high as I could and now I can’t get down! And neither of them want to help me!” He pointed an accusing finger where he could hear the other two teens cracking up, even though they were probably obscured by foliage.

Derek could feel a smirk starting to pull at his mouth. It _was_ a little funny. He tried to tamp it down before Stiles could see it, but he apparently wasn’t fast enough.

“ _Et tu_ , Derek?” The teen gasped dramatically, turned that pointed finger on him instead. Stiles started ranting about “a lack of loyalty” and “a traitor to the cause” as he flailed in indignation. As Derek watched, Stiles swung an arm a bit too enthusiastically and yelped as he almost lost his balance on the branch.

It was almost like time _stopped_ for a second as Stiles teetered on the edge, trying to regain his footing- sitting? Derek felt his own heart jump into his throat as he watched, frozen for a split second as Stiles wobbled thirty feet from the ground. After a moment, he regained control and clung to the trunk of the oak, his pounding heart audible to the werewolves below.

Scott and Isaac had joined him the instant they heard Stiles’ fearful yell, looking up at their friend with anxiety. “You okay, dude?”

“Just peachy!” Stiles snapped, his fear making his voice break slightly. He tightened his arms around the trunk as the tree swayed slightly in the wind. “Can someone help me down now?”

“Just hold on,” Derek sighed as took off his jacket and shoved it into Isaac’s arms. He began to climb towards the teen, quietly plotting on how to make his week hell for this. He _graciously_ ignored the immediate “Like I was going to do anything else?” from above him. When Derek finally reached him, the limb creaked ominously as he settled his weight on it, making Stiles glare at him.

“Dude, I swear, if you break this branch off, I _will_ kill you,”

Derek rolled his eyes as he snorted, a smile sneaking onto his face as he tried to fight it off. “You’d probably die if the branch broke, so I’m not too worried.”

“I’d haunt your ass, then!” The teen narrowed his eyes at the werewolf, baring his teeth a bit. “You would never be rid of me! Mark my words, Derek Elizabeth Hale, every time you got out of the shower, a new creepy message would be on your mirror. And all of your left socks would go missing! Only the left ones!”

A sudden bark of laughter left him without permission. “That’s not my middle name, Stiles.”

“That’s what you choose to focus on?!”

Before Derek could reply, a quick succession of sharp _snaps_ came from their shared branch. Stiles screamed again, tightening his loosened grip on the tree. They could both hear Isaac and Scott freaking out on the ground, obviously having heard the breaking branch too.

“Alright, Stiles,” Derek said gently, reaching a hand out towards the teen. “I need you to let go of the trunk and grab my hand, okay?”

“Wh-what?! You want me to _let go_?!” Stiles grip visibly tightened, his arms clearly straining as he held on.

The bough started snapping again, this time a bit more urgently, causing Stiles to _leap_ towards the werewolf.

“Shit!” Derek yelled as he got a firm grip around the teen’s waist. It was probably going to leave bruises, but at least the dumb kid would be alive. The branch was breaking in earnest now, spurred on by the teen’s rash movements. “Hold on!”

Derek waited until he could feel Stiles practically fuse himself to his front, wrapping arms around his neck and legs around his waist in a surprisingly strong hold, before jumping off. The limb finally broke free of the tree as they plummeted towards the ground, making Isaac and Scott shriek as they avoided the falling pair.

Derek landed in a crouch, quickly rolling away to avoid the branch, which crashed into the spot they were just occupying a second later. They came to a stop a few feet away, Derek laying flat on his back with the teen still on his chest.

Both of their hearts were beating crazy fast, the adrenaline and fear making them pant for breath. Stiles’ cheek was pressed to Derek’s collarbone, forcing him to exhale onto the werewolf’s neck, a fact he was instantly _very_ aware of.

Before the werewolf could even think about moving, he felt Stiles start chuckling. Soon, he was giggling uncontrollably, his entire body shaking with it. A grin spread across Derek’s face as the infectious laughter made him chuckle breathlessly.

“Let’s not do that again,” Stiles wheezed, still consumed with giggles.

“Oh, I thought it went well,” Derek joked while still trying to contain his laughter. “Might make it a weekend activity for the pack; who can rescue Stiles from the dumbest situation?”

The teen rolled off then, flopping onto his back in the grass, still laughing breathlessly. A hand lazily swatted at Derek’s stomach as the other arm came up to rest on his forehead. “You know how I always say you have no sense of humor? I was wrong, your humor just sucks.”

Suddenly, two shadowy heads loomed over the pair.

“Are you guys okay?” Scott asked, eyebrows drawn in concern and a hand outstretched. Isaac only stared at them, anxiously chewing on his bottom lip, his eyes scanning for any injuries.

Stiles took the offered hand and groaned as he was pulled to his feet, already talking a mile a minute with his best friend. Derek, managing to get up by himself, felt a twinge in his calf. He must’ve landed wrong; it would fix itself in a minute. Isaac, however, noticed the quick flash of pain on his face and whined quietly, wringing Derek’s jacket between his hands.

“I’m okay,” he said quietly. He pulled Isaac in with a gentle hand on the back of his neck, pressing their foreheads together. The teen instantly relaxed at the contact. “I’m okay, Isaac.”

“What’s with the cuddle-fest, guys?” Stiles asked, obviously curious. Derek thought he heard a smidge of worry, though. He was probably just projecting. “Can I join in? Where’s the Stiles love, I just fell thirty feet!”

“I think I already gave you enough ‘love’ for the year with that rescue,” he quipped as he pulled away from Isaac, letting go of the teen with a ruffling of his curls. Derek smiled as he yelled in exasperation, trying to fix his hair with his fingers.

“Oh, I don’t know about that. I’m very starved for affection, you know.”

Derek blinked at the teen. Was he… Flirting?

He just caught the beginnings of a blush on the teenager’s face as he turned away, heading for the Jeep. “Thanks for the rescue, Sourwolf! I owe you!”

Isaac had already gotten to the driver’s side of the vehicle, rubbing a hand through Stiles’ hair with a smirk when he stopped next to him before crawling into the back.

Scott smirked at Derek before jogging after his best friend, hopping into the passenger seat. Stiles started the engine, clicking a few times before finally turning over, and grinned at Derek.

He _was_ blushing!

As he watched the Jeep careen down the dirt path out of the Preserve, Derek sighed and ran a hand through his hair, dislodging a couple leaves he didn’t know were there.

“Wait, where’s my jacket?”

\--

His phone pinged that night, alerting him of an incoming text from Scott.

_‘he rly is starved 4 affection - most def urs ;)’_ was the message, along with an attached image.

He opened it.

A picture of Stiles completely passed out, his face half smushed into his pillow, stared up at him. What caught his attention, though, was the leather jacket the teen wore as he slept peacefully.

“God damn it, Stiles.”

\--

He saved the picture.

**Author's Note:**

> all comments and kudos are appreciated! <3
> 
> check out [my tumblr](http://spaceybutt.tumblr.com) if you wanna scream about sterek or anything really


End file.
